


He’s not allowed to touch…

by goth-forest-husband (superhumandisasters)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ejaculate, Fanart, Lingerie, Other, big boy in lacy underwear, outlawed by tumblr, tumblr refugee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumandisasters/pseuds/goth-forest-husband
Summary: "Can someone draw some very heavily suggestive Muriel(or Julian) in lingerie please? One where certain parts of their bodies are spilling out of the underwear and across their stomach.(I have no art skills & I thought this would be a fun prompt)"He's quite not spilling out, per say, but he's definitely spilling.





	He’s not allowed to touch…

[Art inspiration](https://forest-boys-make-do.tumblr.com/post/182467804009/can-someone-draw-some-very-heavily-suggestive) 

[Click here to view the image on its own page](https://i.imgur.com/ZAnZkJG.jpg)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sentenced this big boi to AO3 for crimes against tumblr.


End file.
